If You Love Me
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: "If you love me … please stay by my side, Sebastian … you're was promise … to me …," tangis Cielle. Namun, hal ini sudah terlambat. AU. Death Chara. Don't Like Don't Read. SebastianxFem!Ciel


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana. Kalau punya gue? Jangan tanya, deh.

Warning: Romansa lebay. Fem!Ciel terdeteksi. Death chara. AU. **Don't like don't read.**

Title: **If You Love Me**

Pair: Sebastian x Fem!Ciel. Lagi.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rate: T

Summary: "_If you love me … please stay by my side, Sebastian … you're was promise … to me …_," tangis Cielle. Namun, hal ini sudah terlambat.

*u*

**If You Love Me**

**London, England, 2008.**

Pria berambut hitam itu terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata terpejam. Napasnya tidak terlalu teratur. Detak jantungnya naik-turun. Tangan kirinya tengah digenggam oleh tangan kecil seorang wanita; tepatnya Cielle Phantomhive, tunangannya.

Matahari mulai menampakkan wajahnya, membangunkan tubuh di atas ranjang itu. Pria bermata merah itu membuka matanya perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menemukan tunangannya tertidur lelap dengan menggenggam tangannya. Tangan kanannya mengelus-elus rambut biru keabuan tunangannya sebelum wanita itu terbangun.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, Sebastian," ucap Cielle.

"Memangnya aku …?" tanya Sebastian Michaelis, pria berambut hitam itu. Ia mengernyitkan matanya. Cielle menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri sambil terkikik kecil. "Kau koma tiga hari. Puas?"

"Aku … kenapa?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Tabrak lari. Saat itu kau akan naik elevator di kantormu, di ruang parkir di bawah tanah, dan saat itu ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi menabrakmu," jelas Cielle.

"Well, Ms. Phantomhive, bisa keluar ruangan sebentar? Saya akan memeriksa keadaan Mr. Michaelis," Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berjas putih dengan stetoskop yang melingkar di lehernya; dokter yang merawat Sebastian.

"…Eh? Baiklah," jawab Cielle. Ia melenggang dari kamar Sebastian dan berdiri dekat jendela.

"Jadi, Mr. Michaelis, sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik?" tanya dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Sebastian sambil meringis. Dokter itu memegang bagian vitalnya yang luka.

"Oke, Anda dinyatakan bebas dari koma. Jangan paksakan sesuatu, ya. Anda bisa minta bantuan ke perawat atau Ms. Phantomhive," kata dokter itu seraya tersenyum. Ia meninggalkan Sebastian sendiri.

"Jadi, apa katanya?" tanya Cielle setelah masuk lagi ke kamar Sebastian.

"Aku tidak boleh memaksakan kehendak yang aneh-aneh," jawab Sebastian asal.

"Susah," timpal Cielle, "kau kan orangnya selalu memaksakan kehen—hei!" seru Cielle setelah tangannya dicubit oleh Sebastian. Dengan ukuran tangan Sebastian yang kelewat besar untuk tubuh Cielle, mungkinlah ia berteriak.

"Ayolah, aku bisa lebih parah darimu jika kau sekarat seperti ini," keluh Cielle sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi di sebelah ranjang Sebastian.

"Omong-omong," ucap Sebastian, "kau menungguku selama aku koma terus-terusan?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kujawab 'tidak'?" tanya Cielle balik.

"_It's … impossible. I think_," jawab Sebastian.

"Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya," ujar Cielle seraya meraih piring yang ada di meja kecil, tepat di sebelah ranjang Sebastian dan kursinya.

"Buka mulutmu," kata Cielle sambil menyendokkan makanan itu.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, tahu," protes Sebastian.

"Dengan tangan yang dilapisi gips? Sepertinya tidak," sahut Cielle yang tetap menyuapi Sebastian.

"Hah, terserah kau sajalah," Sebastian menghela napasnya. Cielle tersenyum manis.

"Oh ya, Sebastian," panggil Cielle.

"Hhm?" gumam Sebastian yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Janji pada diriku. Kau mencintaiku, kan?" tanya Cielle.

"Tentu saja."

"Maka dari itu, berjanjilah, kau akan tetap berada di sisiku."

*u*

Pria itu ada di atas ranjangnya dengan mata terpejam, dan dengan stigma detak jantung yang bergerak tidak tepat. Terkadang jatuh menjadi 60, lalu semenit kemudian naik menjadi 120.

"Maaf, Ms. Phantomhive," kata dokter itu. "Dia kembali koma."

"Hah?" seru Cielle.

"Maaf. Anda juga tidak bisa melihat keadaannya. Jujur saja, keadaannya makin memburuk," kata dokter itu lagi.

"dr. Ophelia, jangan main-main, tolong …," desis Cielle.

"Saya tidak main-main, dan ini benar-benar terjadi. Keadaan Mr. Michaelis memburuk. Ada keluarganya yang bisa dihubungi?" tanya dr. Ophelia.

"Ayahnya masih tugas … di Jersey. Sementara ibunya … sudah meninggal …." Cielle menjawab parau. Dokter berkacamata itu memegang pundak Cielle dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Ms. Phantomhive, saya tahu perasaan Anda, saya juga pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi hal ini sudah menjadi takdir Mr. Michaelis dari Tuhan, dan itu tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Pergilah ke gereja***)**, Ms. Phantomhive. Mintalah petunjuk," ujar dr. Ophelia. Cielle menatap mata dokter itu, mencari sebuah kebohongan. Nihil. Dokter itu berkata kepadanya sungguh-sungguh, tidak main-main.

Cielle sampai di bibir pintu gereja yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Ia membuka pintunya dan mengambil air untuk menyucikannya; hukum ummat Kristiani.

Gereja ini lengang, hanya ada satu orang yang sedang berdo'a di sana. Cielle mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari tempat orang itu dan mulai berdo'a kepada Tuhan-nya.

*u*

Sepatu yang digunakan Cielle beradu dengan keramik putih rumah sakit. Ia segera naik ke lantai dua dan—sayang. Kamar Sebastian telah kosong.

"Permisi, pasien bernama Sebastian Michaelis dipindahkan ke mana, ya?" tanya Cielle ke salah satu perawat.

"Dia dipindahkan ke UGD. Kondisinya makin parah," jelas perawat itu dan melenggang pergi dari hadapan Cielle.

"Ms. Phantomhive," panggil dr. Ophelia. "Anda sudah boleh masuk kamarnya. Silahkan pencet tombol merah di atas ranjang Mr. Michaelis jika terjadi apa-apa atau membutuhkan sesuatu," jelas dr. Ophelia.

"Terima kasih, dr. Ophelia," jawab Cielle sebelum memasuki ruangan itu. Infus bertebaran sana-sini, mengerahkan seluruhnya untuk kehidupan Sebastian. Dia tersenyum sejenak dan mendekati Sebastian. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sebastian.

"Tolong," ucap Cielle. "Tetap hidup. Kau sudah berjanji. Padaku." Ia melanjutkan perkataannya seraya mengelus tangan Sebastian pelan.

"Kau koma lagi, ya. Setelah tiga hari, siuman satu jam, dan koma lagi? Tuhan memang sedang menumpahkan kesialannya padamu, ya," ia berkata sambil tertawa. Pedih.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru saja dari gereja dan itu hanya untuk mendoakanmu. Aku yakin, Jesus akan mendengarku, meskipun … ya, aku berdoa dalam hati, tidak berteriak seperti orang gila," kata Cielle. Sebastian masih memejamkan tangannya.

"Sebastian," panggil Cielle. "Jika kau mendengarku, genggam tanganku sekeras yang kau bisa," katanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan tangan Sebastian yang ia genggam dan mengecupnya.

"Bertahanlah, Sebastian. Bertahanlah. Aku ada di sini," katanya. Tangannya yang bebas memegang kalung salibnya, mengelusnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mendo'akanmu, sih," ucapnya. "Aku hanya meminta kepada Tuhan, jika diperbolehkan, aku ingin menukar nyawa. Terkesan idiot, ya?"

Wanita berkulit pucat itu tersenyum pedih melihat tunangannya. Mengecup lagi punggung tangan lelaki itu dengan khidmat. Seakan ia tidak mau kehilangannya. Ya, dia memang tidak mau kehilangannya. Air mata mulai meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, ditemani isakan kecil. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Tangan kirinya terasa tergenggam oleh sesuatu yang agak keras. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sebastian menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau mendengarku, Sebastian?" tanya Cielle. Ia tersenyum manis. Gurat bahagia muncul dari pangkal bibirnya, tanpa keraguan. Namun hal itu terjadi sebentar. Stigma detak jantung Sebastian makin merendah menjadi 20 … 15 … 10 … 0. Kata lainnya, Sebastian telah tidak ada.

"_If you love me … please stay by my side, Sebastian … you're was promise … to me …_," tangis Cielle. Namun, hal ini sudah terlambat. Ia makin menangis. Genggamannya merenggang dan ia tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Sebastian. Ia mengelus kalungnya lagi, berharap Tuhan tahu. Berharap Tuhan mengerti. Berharap … ia memang hanya bisa berharap kepada Tuhan.

*u*

**2010**

Kaki Cielle Phantomhive menginjak lantai gereja. Ia berjalan ke arah air suci yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Ia duduk di atas salah satu bangku panjang di dalam gereja dan mulai berdo'a.

"Tuhan, biarkan aku mati. Aku ingin melihatnya kembali, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku hanya ingin ingin bertemu Sebastian lagi, Tuhan. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya kembali …."

**END**

*u*

***) Kalau nggak salah, Ciel itu Christian kan sebelum menjalin kontrak sama Sebastian? Soalnya kalau gak salah dia kan sempat minta tolong sama Tuhan…dan kayaknya **_**Tuhan**_** yang dimaksud itu **_**Jesus Christ**_** atau **_**Mother Maria**_**(oke, ini pasti salah) deh. **

*u*

Selamat. Gue dengan puas-puasnya bisa buat fic romance penuh plagiat.

Menurut lo semua, ini fic lebih mirip Autumn in Paris-nya Ilana Tan atau episode C.S.I.: New York waktu Flack terbaring di rumah sakit dan Mac minta dia ngegenggam tangannya, persis kayak waktu temen satu military-nya ngobatin dia waktu luka abis perang? *ditembak Ilana Tan+Don Flack+Mac Taylor sekaligus*

Udah, ah, sebelum author tumbang, REVIEW~

Atau lebih parah: FLA—FAVE! #ihmaunyanajis #dibuangkesungai


End file.
